juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Kili Surtr Muspelheim
Kili Surtr Muspelheim (キーリ・スルト・ムスペルヘイム Kiri Suruto Musuperuheimu) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is the most dangerous among the Ds labelled as 'disasters' and the leader of the Sons of Muspell, a Dragon-worshipping cult. Although an antagonist at first, she joins forces with Yuu Mononobe and his friends on many occasions and eventually moves to Midgard upon being marked as one of Yuu's mates. Appearance Kili is a beautiful young woman with long, black hair, green eyes (red in the anime) and a bountiful bosom. Her dragon mark is located on the back of her right hand. Her usual attire in the anime consists of a sleeveless black shirt, black shorts and long black gloves and boots, while in the light novels, she usually wears a short one-piece black dress, long, black gloves and black high heels. When she was disguised as Honoka Tachikawa, her hair was done in two braids and she wore glasses, along with Midgard Academy's standard female uniform. Personality When disguised as Honoka, Kili exhibited a quiet, shy and cheerful personality. However, upon revealing her true identity, she immediately displayed a ruthless and confident attitude, stopping at nothing to achieve her goals. Despite her cold and fierce exterior however, Kili was constantly in agony over what she was because of her unusual creation and would often feel hollow. Because of that, she treasures the bonds she makes with other people very much, evident by her fixation with Yuu and how she risked her life to save Jeanne Hortensia, her partner, from Kraken Zwei. She is also a kind person inside as she did not hesitate to jump off a bridge to save a stray cat during the time of her first meeting with Yuu. Kili also enjoys teasing others very much, her usual target being Jeanne. Background Kili was not born as a regular human, but was created by 'Black' Vritra through biogenic transmutation in order to serve as a relay for Vritra to control and restore Hekatonkheir. One day before Hekatonkheir's attack at Yuu and Mitsuki Mononobe's hometown of Nanato City, Kili encountered Yuu when she jumped off a bridge to save a stray cat. When he approached her with the intent of helping her, Kili gave him the stray and warned him about Hekatonkheir's imminent approach before disappearing. Kili also witnessed Hekatonkheir's defeat at the hands of Yuu. Eventually, Kili became the leader of the Sons of Muspell, a Dragon-worshipping cult that performed acts of terrorism around the world. She clashed many times with NIFL troops and was documented to have killed thousands of people with her powers, leading to her being labelled as a 'disaster'. At some point in time, Kili discovered Tear Lightning and decided to use her as a trump card against 'Green' Yggdrasil. She murdered her parents, persuading Tear that they were mere fakes, and convinced her to think of herself as a Dragon. By performing biogenic transmutation, she bestowed upon Tear her horns with the intent of using her to hijack Yggdrasil's core. However, she was unable to finish the treatment as Tear was captured by NIFL and sent to Midgard after it was confirmed that 'Red' Basilisk was targeting her. In order to retrieve her, Kili disguised herself as Honoka Tachikawa and infiltrated Midgard as a new student. History Kili made her first appearance in Volume 2 under the guise of Honoka Tachikawa, a transfer student that was brought to Midgard alongside Tear. Taking advantage of the fact that Tear didn't seem to recognize her, Kili decided to inspect Midgard, runing into Yuu in the process and establishing a friendly relationship with him. During practice with her classmates, Kili injured a girl who was badmouthing Tear, disguising the incident as merely a failure in transmutation. In the infirmary, she once again met with Yuu and was surprised when he called her his friend. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, Kili showed her true colors and attempted to retrieve Tear, who was protected by Lisa Highwalker. Before she had the chance to finish off Lisa, however, Yuu intervened. After confirming to Yuu that she was Kili, she engaged him in battle. Although she intially had the upper hand, Yuu overpowered her by using his Fafnir mode, stabbing Kili in the abdomen. Kili, however, used her biogenic transmutation to recover from the hit. Before they could resume the fight, Hekatonkheir started moving. Kili attempted to persuade Tear to come with her once more, but was rejected. As she flew away, Yuu questioned her about what she was, with Kili replying that she would like for him to decide before stating that they would meet again if he could repeat the miracle of three years ago. After Hekatonkheir's defeat, Kili remarked that it served her 'mother' right for interfering, before stating that Yuu might be worthy enough to be her partner. During Midgard's operation against Basilisk, Kili was shown reviewing classified information taken from Midgard regarding Mitsuki Mononobe's ability to use antimatter, puzzled over the fact that she could use the sixth Authority, Code Sechs, without having defeated either Kraken first. However, she soon lost interest and began thinking about Yuu, stating her belief that he was 'Neun' and hoping that he would prove superior to Basilisk in caliber. After learning of Basilisk's defeat, Kili was delighted that Yuu succeeded. Shortly afterwards, however, Vritra performed biogenic transmutation on Kili's dragon mark, adjusting its wavelength to match that of 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr. Although the remodeling was painful, Kili remarked that she was now free and decided to make use of the Principality of Erlia, the country that had petitioned for the human rights of Ds, stating that she looked forward to meeting with Yuu again. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: As a D, Kili has the power to generate and manipulate dark matter at will, being especially proficient at transmuting it into flames, which she uses to incinerate objects from afar, alter the trajectory of energy shots with a heat barrier and even render herself invisible by refracting light for a small period of time. Biogenic Transmutation: Kili is capable of using biogenic transmutation to manipulate organic matter due to being Vritra's 'daughter', something which is impossible for normal Ds. She has been shown to use this ability for mending her wounds or altering her appearance. However, biogenic transmutation places a heavy strain on her mind, thus making it impossible to be used continuously. Muspelheim: Kili creates numerous small spheres of dark matter which project thermal energy, creating a field which incinerates anything that comes within its bounds. Kili can shrink the field in order to increse the volume of dark matter and make it harder to be blown away by other substances. Laevateinn: Kili generates a large flash of scarlet light, which can be swung down like a sword, incinerating everything in its path. Relationships Yuu Mononobe Kili first met Yuu three years before the start of the series when he rushed to her aid after she jumped off a bridge to save a stray cat. After Yuu defeated her in combat during Hekatonkheir's assault on Midgard, she developed feelings for him which bordered on obsessive love. She would often flirt with him and tease him during their subsequent meetings, further showcasing her feelings. She once stated to Lisa that she wished to be dyed in his color and that her existence would only have meaning if he chose her. When she was marked by Yuu as a mate, she was overjoyed and wished to come into contact with him immediately in order to become his true mate. Tear Lightning Kili was the one who murdered Tear's parents and brainwashed her into regarding herself as a Dragon. Although it was not evident at first, Kili had grown to care for Tear and was hurt when Tear refused to come with her. When Tear was distraught over the thought of having to become a Dragon in order to defeat Yggdrasil, Kili comforted her by using Yuu's statement of 'how one lives their life is more important than what they are'. Jeanne Hortensia ' ' Kili and Jeanne became allies in order to unveil the mysteries behind Hreidmar after Hraesvelgr's defeat in the Principality of Erlia. Although Kili enjoys teasing Jeanne about her feelings for Yuu and about her hiding her real gender, she also cares very much for her, evident by her going against Kraken Zwei to save Jeanne. Trivia * Kili's middle name, Surtr, is derived from the giant Surtr which rules Muspelheim in Norse Mythology, while her last name is derived from one of the Nine Worlds in Norse Mythology, Muspelheim, the realm of fire, an allusion to her fire-based powers. Category:Characters Category:Females